Insomnia: A Ghost StoryA Ghost In The Shell Story
by LunarLotus123
Summary: Masachika Tomiko was your everyday cybernetic soldier, til she made a mistake...
1. Chapter 1

"Alright! You are to go in and eradicate the enemy!"

A woman, about 22, sat amongst a large group of soldiers, a large rifle in her hands.

Like the others around her, she was sent to deal with the immigration problem.

"Masachika Tomiko!!" The woman quickly turned her attention to the commanding officer, "Yes sir!"

"Masachika! I want no mistakes this time!"

Tomiko nodded and followed the rest of the soldiers out of the plane.

There was lots of screaming and gunfire, but Tomiko tried to block it out.

She came to a small house and kicked the door in, "Everyone on the ground!"

To her surprise, there was a woman with an infant in her arms, as well as a young girl and boy clinging to her.

Tomiko just stared, unable to pull he trigger.

"Masachika! what's going on!?" A middle aged man ran over and saw the family, "Well...kill them..."

"What!? No! Please! They're just children!!" the mother shriked staggering back.

"I...I can't do it," Tomiko muttered trembling slightly.

"Fine," her teammate replied before firing rounds into the family.

Tomiko cried out and grabbed him, "What the fuck! They were just children!!!!"

"MASACHIKA!!!" The commanding officer walked over and grabbed her by the arm, "Your coming with me!!"

Tomiko was dragged back onto the plane, "What the hell is your problem!?"

"Sir, there were children there!! I couldn't just kill them!"

"You were ordered to eradicate everyone!"

Hearing this, Tomiko snapped and punched him hard ni the face, "Sir! I will not kill innocent children!!"

The officer staggered back and glared at her, "Fine. You're hereby under arrest for insubordination."

* * *

_**Three Weeks Later**_:

Tomiko sat in her cell, reading a book named 'Interview With A Vampire.'

"She's in here sir."

Tomiko heard footsteps and sighed, she had assumed that it was another higher up come to question her actions.

To her surprise, it was an older man with a middle aged woman.

"Hello Tomiko. I am Chief Aramaki. This is Major Kusanagi. We came to speak to you," the elder man replies sitting on a chair across from her.

"Let me guess," Tomiko muttered setting her book aside and looking at Aramaki, "You want to know why I ignored a direct order and hit my commanding officer correct?"

"No," Aramaki replied as the Major handed him a file, "Other than that incident, you had a great service record. I have a proposition for you."

"Oh?" the dark haired girl replied, "Enlighten me."

"I am the head of a group called Sector 9. We specialize in jobs the government wants kept quiet. I was hoping you'd join up and utilize your skills for us."

"And if I refuse?"

Aramaki looked worried then sighed, "You are set to be executed for endangerment in 3 days."

"So join up or die? Sound pretty obvious what my choice is gonna be," Tomiko replied standing up, "I'm in."

"Your papers are already being processed. Although your cybernetic body will need an upgrade," the major explained as ramaki left, "Let's get going."

Tomiko sighed and followed the purple haired woman.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!!!


	2. Chapter 2

As they got into the car, Tomiko looked at the Chief, "So what exactly IS Sector 9?"

"Simple. We are the branch of the Ministry of Home Affairs that deals with cyber-terrorism, hacking, etcetera,"Aramaki explained as the major began driving away.

"Okay. Then how come I've never even HEARD of Sector 9?"

"We like to remain unknwn to the public eye," he replied handing her a file, "These are the people you will be working with."

Tomiko opened the file and saw a list of names, "Okay...Not that many..."

"No. That's part of the reason we go unnoticed, we keep few people in our group."

"Geez...you got everything, Class 1 sniper, data analyst, artillery, undercover units," she muttered looking down the list, "With all these specialists...makes me wonder why you wanted an ordinary soldier..."

"It's not your military background I am interested in. Before you became a soldier, you were known for your thieving abilities. You could get in and out of a high security building without a trace," Aramki replied with a sigh, "The only reason I transferred you to Sector 9 is because your superiors almost discovered the truth."

"Okay...so why didn't they?"

"Because I had Ishikawa change your background check," he replied without missing a beat.

"Aaand you can get away with that?" Tomiko asked looking surprised.

"Yes...well technically we don't exist," Aramki replied as they pulled into a parking structure, "Now then, time to meet the rest of the team."

Tomiko shrugged and stepped out of the car, following the major and Aramaki.

When they got inside the building, Tomiko was surprised to see pure white room filled with computers and A.I.'s stationed at everyone.

"Hey Major, Chief, What's up" A man with brwn hair and a scraggly beard walked over.

The Major smiled and shrugged, "Not much. Oh, Ishikawa, this is Tomiko, the new recruit."

Tomiko looked at him and simply smiled, _Is he REALLY the guy that changed my background!?_

_"_Nice to meet you," he replied holding his hand out, "Hope we can count on ya."

"Oh, nice to meet you too," she repied shaking his hand.

"Ishikawa. Please have them prep a cybernetic body to upgrade Masachika to," Aramaki replied,then turned to the Major, "I have a meeting, but can you show her the ropes?"

"Sure thing chief," the woman replied as he and Ishikawa left.

With that, Tomiko and Kusanagi went to meet the rest of the gang.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"You're scheduled in an hour for a prosthetic upgrade. Until then I want you to get acquainted with as much as you can. After your upgrade, you'll report to the main hangar where you will be assigned a think tank," the major explained simply as they walked.

"Yes ma'am," Tomiko replied following closely, "So…what kind of missions are carried out here?"

"Anything the prime minister doesn't want leaked, terrorist movements, anything else that doesn't fall under the main command of the government."

"I see. So," Tomiko muttered as they entered the AI center, "You're pretty much outside the law…In a sense."

"Never heard it put that way before. Here is where the AI run Section 9, hack terrorist files or other odd jobs."

"Odd jobs?"

"You'll see what I mean," Kusanagi said wit a smirk as she led Tomiko to the training room, "Here is where you'll be evaluated. We'll need to see how you work and how well you'll adjust to your new prosthetic body and such."

"So what kind of evaluation? Stealth based? Or purely frontal assault?"

"I can't tell you. You need to be totally unprepared. Now then," the major said looking at Tomiko, "I need to attend a meeting. The clinic is three floors down, end of the hall. Go get upgraded and have them point you to the chiefs office."

Before Tomiko could argue, Kusanagi left, leaving the new recruit to fend for herself.

She groaned slightly and started looking for the elevator.

It only took about 10 minutes for her to find it, "Ok…guess I'd better get this over with…"

After she got to the second floor down, Tomiko slowly began walking towards the clinic.

Secretly she was hoping that she wouldn't run into any of the other Section 9 members.

She was successful as she walked into the white room.

The level of cleanliness gave it an almost eerie tone.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Tomiko called out looking around.

"Hello. Are you Masachika Tomiko?" The nurse asked as she entered the room.

"Huh? Oh yes. I'm here for my upgrade." She replied smiling.

"Of course. Right this way," the nurse replied leading Tomiko to an empty body standing firmly in the machinery for the upgrade, "Stand over there please."

Tomiko nodded and stepped into the opposite rig.

As she did, several cables were attached to the input/output outlets on her neck, they were standard with any prosthetic body.

"Alright. The upgrade may take some time, but you won't even notice," the nurse explained before typing something up.

Tomiko was about to reply when she felt herself go blank.

It was about 4 and a half hours later before she came to.

"How are you feeling?"

Tomiko groaned a bit and looked at her old body, now hanging limp in it's restraints.

"Masachika?" the nurse asked looking her over.

"Sorry…I'm fine. It's just…"

"Just what?"  
"That was my first ever prosthetic body. I've had it for 6 years. I guess it just feels weird being in a new body," she replied stretching her new body a bit.

"Here. I'm sure you'll want to change out of the hospital gown," the nurse replied handing Tomiko a set of clothes.

"Oh, thank you," the new recruit replied taking the clothes and stepping into a small changing room.

After a minute, she stepped out, her outfit consisted of a skin tight black tank top, black skin tight pants, and a set of high heeled black boots.

"Aramaki's office is on the op floor. You may want to hurry."  
Tomiko nodded as she started to leave.

She then paused briefly.

"Something wrong?" the nurse asked looking concerned.

"I just forgot something," she replied approaching her old body.

Low and behold, on the right hand was a silver bracelet with a small etching on it, 信頼心., meaning Trust In Your Heart.

With that, she left the clinic and started towards the elevator again.  


* * *

To be continued!


End file.
